<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandora's Vault by its_dark_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684862">Pandora's Vault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl'>its_dark_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP fic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'I'm sorry Dream but you should've paid me more', Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Crack and Angst, Heavy Angst, Injury Trigger warning, Injury and Blood Trigger warnings, Major Character Death Warning, Mention of Awesamdude, Mention of Eret, Mention of Jschlatt, Other, Pandora's Vault Prison, The Disc Saga, The Finale - Dream SMP, blood trigger warning, crack chapter, major angst, mention of ranboo, the fourth chapter is the best, you'll see why - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where someone canonically dies in the vault.  blood and injury tws</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tubbo | Toby Smith &amp; Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP fic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need you alive!  I don't need Tubbo!"</p>
<p>"I- " Dream walked over to Tubbo.</p>
<p>"Listen, Tubbo isn't fun.  He's a pawn, a follower.  I've used him as far as I can, he's a little- "</p>
<p>"Tubbo's not a follower, he's the president!" Dream and Tommy argued back and forth over Tubbo, while he pushed himself against a wall, scared.</p>
<p>"Tubbo's not a fucking follower!  You need Tubbo as much as you need me"</p>
<p>"I don't need Tubbo at all because- "</p>
<p>"Without Tubbo, what am I, dickhead?" Tommy pushed Dream.</p>
<p>"Ah well, Tommy, you want to be a hero, a hero of the server, and every hero needs an origin story, right?  I mean, Batman had his parents, Spiderman had Uncle Ben.  You know Tubbo, right." Tommy's face was full of shock as he processed this.</p>
<p>"No.  Absolutely fucking not.  No.  What do you mean?"  He walked into the portal room, muttering something about the creeper he saw.  Tubbo followed, rather slowly.  The two boys looked around</p>
<p>"Are we fucking trapped here?" Tommy noticed a portal and walked towards it, "what's this portal?" As Dream slayed the creeper, he warned,</p>
<p>"Don't go through it."  </p>
<p>"Why?" Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>"Because it's my way home."</p>
<p>"What will you do if we do?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I can kill you before you get through," There was a pause. "walk over here," He said, going to the spot.  Tubbo followed.  Tommy went reluctantly, "a little further away from the portal."</p>
<p>'<em>What's going to happen now?</em>' Tubbo wondered.</p>
<p>"Tommy, I want to give you your chance to say goodbye."</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna say 'goodbye'  We'll fucking get out of here all right.  Every time, every time we've always got away, all right?"</p>
<p>"You'll get out of there.  It's- It's Tubbo's time to go." He said, pointing his axe towards Tubbo.  His eyes widened in fear.  There would be no escape, not together at least.</p>
<p>"Dream, you know what?" pause "are you being serious?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"You can keep the discs," Tommy said quickly.  They were going to make it out alive.  Together. "and me and Tubbo will go." </p>
<p>"Tommy, I don't care about the discs.  I- I already explained I care about power, and the thing is Tubbo, Tubbo's a pawn."</p>
<p>"I'm not a pawn." Though he sounded unsure.  How much of his life has he spent, being a pawn?</p>
<p>"He's a pawn.  He's- It's- Just say your goodbyes, look I'll give you-" The blue-eyed blonde started shouting random swear words, "-Tommy, you're going to miss out on your last chance to say goodbye!  I'm not kidding, I'm going to kill him!"</p>
<p>"You're not gonna- you're not gonna kill him!"</p>
<p>"Listen, you know you're gonna have to accept it.  So you can deny it all you want, but then you'll lose out on; he'll die and you'll regret forever that you didn't say goodbye.  So listen.  I'm gonna walk over here-" he said as he went near the discs, "-and you can walk over there a bit and say you goodbyes." Dream gestured to the hallway.</p>
<p>"Uhh-"</p>
<p>"He's not gonna kill you, he's not gonna- he needs me.  You've seen him deceive everyone Tubbo, but you know he's not gonna kill us- we- we'll make a break for the portal, we can make a run to mine because, because I have the secret ball on the- on the exile base-"</p>
<p>"We will be dead before we get to the portal.  Too much of a distance." Had Tubbo accepted his fate?  No, surely not. "it's alright.  We had some laughs.  It was- it was fun while it lasted-"</p>
<p>"-don't just- don't just accept it now," Tommy sputtered, "we don't just, we never just accept defeat."</p>
<p>"We don't have an escape, we'd be dead, we'd never het to the portal." Tubbo pointed out all the ways they could escape; if they had the proper tools.</p>
<p>"It's over.  We had some laughs.  It was fun.  You know, all good things must come to an end eventually.  I just didn't think this would be my, my coming to an end, if you will-"</p>
<p>"What am I without you?" Tommy interrupted.</p>
<p>"Yourself." No.  This would not happen.  Tubbo will not die, not on his watch.  Tommy turned to look at Dream.  He just stared back.  Tommy wished he could rip off that smiling mask he always wore; unmask the enemy.</p>
<p>"So you really are, you're really accepting this." he said, not meeting the bee-boy's gaze.</p>
<p>"Yeah it's alright, it's alright, hey."</p>
<p>"Are you going to be okay?" Tommy asked quietly.</p>
<p>"We said our goodbyes at the start.  Who knows what happens after death?"</p>
<p>"But we were optimistic, we were up the whole way here and we-" Tommy rambled on about their journey.</p>
<p>"-This is, he describes me as a pawn, this is checkmate.  This is it.  This is the end.  I suggest you-"</p>
<p>"Tubbo, even though for this entire server, I've always regarded you as my- as my sidekick, my partner in crime, really.  I was your sidekick.  Please don't go."</p>
<p>"It's fine.  It's about time." Dream approached Tubbo and raised his axe.  Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut, no doubt waiting for the hit.  But it never came.  Just as he opened his eyes, he felt something fall onto him.  It was Tommy?</p>
<p>Wait but that meant...</p>
<p>"T-Tommy?" Tubbo's voice was so weak, so soft.  Tommy opened his eyes.  They were pain-filled.  He fell to the floor, cradling Tommy's body.</p>
<p>"T-Tubbo... " His voice was barely a whisper.  He had taken the hit meant for him.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Tommy POV</p>
<p>"It's fine.  It's about time." Tommy couldn't bare Tubbo dying.  The discs weren't as precious as someone's life.  Dream advanced.  He raised his axe, Nightmare.  Tubbo's eyes were squeezed shut.  No, no, no.  He was about to kill Tubbo.  Before Tommy knew what he was doing, his legs moved.  Now he was in-front of his best friend.  If Dream realized what was happening, the mask concealed that.  <br/>Tommy felt the blade's attack.  A searing pain spread through his body, his chest the most.  But that didn't matter.  Tubbo being alive mattered the most.</p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>There was a large gash on Tommy's chest.  It went from his right shoulder to the left side if his hip.  It hurt to look at.  And it was bleeding.  Or, more specifically, blood came flooding out.  Tubbo was no medic, but he knew Tommy didn't have much time left. </p>
<p>"T-Tubbo... "</p>
<p>"Tommy why!?  Why?!" Sobs filled Tubbo's throat.  Dream let out a wry laugh.</p>
<p>"Tommy you fool, you absolute fool." He raised his axe again, "Oh well, I've no need for you Tubbo." the corner of Dream's eyes caught the movement of something.  Or rather, someone.  He lowered his arm and turned towards the person walking.  Punz walked out the purple swirls.  His eyes widened at the sight of Tommy, but they refocused on Dream.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Dream."</p>
<p>"Punz?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Dream, but you should've paid me more." Many others came through the portal as Punz finished that sentence.  Sam, Puffy and countless others were behind Punz.  Tubbo didn't bother trying to figure out how many; his focus was all on Tommy.</p>
<p>While the others cornered Dream, Puffy walked over with the intent of helping Tommy.  His situation didn't look good.  His blue eyes were filled with pain.</p>
<p>"Here, eat this." She said holding a golden apple close to his mouth.  He took a small bite. "Did you give him anything else?" Tubbo shook his head.</p>
<p>"D-Dream blew up a-all o-of our s-stuff." Sheesh that must've hurt.</p>
<p>"Don't worry.  I-I think this will help him." To be honest, Puffy was losing hope.  Tommy's white shirt was now soaked in blood.  The red parts of his sleeve looked a lot darker.  The golden apple made the bleeding slow down, but not enough.  For the wound to heal, it needed stitches.  She sucked in a breath.  She doubted that anyone brought any medical supplies.</p>
<p>"Will he be okay?" Tubbo's voice was so small.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be honest...  I don't really think so." The sound Tubbo made broke her heart even more.  These two have been through so much, and <em>they're just kids for crying out loud!<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"T-Tubbo... " Tubbo looked at Tommy.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Tommy!" His friend would make it!  He wiped away the tears, "how do you feel?" Tommy was about to answer, but he coughed.  Coughed up blood.  Puffy quickly opened her inventory for any regen potions; just something that could help Tommy.  She could give him another golden apple, but it wouldn't do much.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"L-Listen t-to t-the discs f-for me, okay... ?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"No, please," Tommy closed his eyes, "please don't leave me!" His body went limp. "Tommy!" His scream attracted the attention of everyone else.  Everyone watched as Tubbo cried and wailed.  Puffy even shed some tears.  Ranboo walked up and handed him the two very discs that started this entire saga.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"What should we do to Dream?" Sam asked.  During the time Tubbo and Puffy had spent trying to help Tommy, the others had cornered Dream and forced him to dump all of his things in a hole.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"H-He's responsible f-for t-t-this, isn't he?  H-He should d-die." Eret dropped him an axe.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I think you should do the honors of killing him." Tubbo sniffed.  Carefully setting Tommy's body of his lap, he picked up the axe.  It was an enchanted op netherite axe.  He walked up to Dream.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"N-No Tubbo we can, we can talk this out-" Tubbo landed a crit.  One live taken, two lives remain.  He came down into the portal room again.  Tubbo landed another crit.  Two lives taken, one remains.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Come down here!  Come down right now!" Tubbo was more than furious.  He was enraged.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"T-Tubbo listen, I, I have a book.  It can revive people.  I can bring Tommy back to life!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"H-How do I, do we k-know that you'll bring h-him back t-to life j-just to mani-niplulate again?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm the only person other than Jschlatt who knows about it.  If I die, then everyone's dead forever!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"We can't just kill him." Sam spoke up, "he has the book we can't kill him.  But you don't have to let him go free.  We can put him in the prison." Tubbo contemplated this. "I built the prison.  I have access to the prison."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>So in the prison Dream went.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo does what Tommy asks him</p><p>He listens to the discs for him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tubbo walked on t he Prime Path, he reminisced on all the times he spent with Tommy.  Pranks, joking around, crimes, a lot of the good memories.  And most of all, the times he spent listening to the discs with him.  Which is what he is going to do.</p><p>He spotted the bench.  His pace didn't change.  Tommy always walked on the Prime Path, never ran unless he had to.  His eyes filled with tears.  It was a few hours after everything happened.  The events were still fresh on his mind.</p><p>Some had offered to talk about...  the event at Pandora's Vault, but he declined, saying he had to do something else first.  He would do what Tommy asked him.  Listen to the discs for him.</p><p>He sat on the bench and opened up his inventory, looking for the discs.  Where were they.  He panicked then remembered they were safe in his enderchest.  Gods, he was a mess.  He placed his enderchest and got the two discs.  Which should he listen to first?  Mellohi or Cat?  Maybe Mellohi first.</p><p>He sat on the bench, looking at the sunset.  His vision blurred with tears.</p><p>"Tubbo!" His head snapped up at the sound of his name.  Was Tommy calling him?  It couldn't be, he was..  dead.</p><p>"T-Tommy?  Is it really you?" It surely had to be his mind playing tricks on him.</p><p>"Of course it's me!  Who else sounds like Tommyinnit?!" Tubbo snickered.  Even though he was dead, he is still loud as ever.  Tubbo looked to the sky.</p><p>"H-How are you able to talk to me?"</p><p>"It's simple.  The barriers are weak."</p><p>"The barriers between here and the afterlife?"</p><p>"Yeah." They both listened to Mellohi in silence.</p><p>"I see you're doing what I asked you."</p><p>"What else was I supposed to do after you...   died..." An uncomfortable silence settled in.</p><p>"Yeah... about that.."</p><p>"Tommy do you want to come back to life?"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I asked if you wanted to come back to life.  In the vault Dream said he could bring people back to life with a book after i took two of his lives."</p><p>"You took two of his lives?  Well done Tubbo!" Tubbo's face flushed at the compliment.</p><p>"So.. do you want to come back to life?"</p><p>"I-I don't." That caught Tubbo off-guard.  He didn't want to be resurrected?</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I, I just don't.  Life and death is a cycle right?  I lived and now I died.  Who knows what will happen if we go against it.  I don't want anymore trauma." Tommy meant that as a joke, but neither laughed.  Tubbo did understand what Tommy meant.  Disrupting the laws of nature never would end up good.</p><p>"I see." Tubbo switched Mellohi to Cat.</p><p>"Uh, hey Tubbo,"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I expect you to make my funeral awesome, okay?  If it's not I will personally come down from the sky and bring hell upon the SMP."</p><p>"I'll be sure to do that.  It'll be the greatest funeral anyone's ever attended!"</p><p>"And don't tell Phil what happened," Oh gods, Tubbo hadn't even thought of Philza.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Good," Tommy voice sounded quieter, "I have to go now."</p><p>"But it only felt like a few seconds!"</p><p>"Time flies when you're having fun." Tommy voice faded to nothing.  Tubbo's mind felt clear, strangely.  Ah well, he had a funeral to plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>part 3 funeral</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tommy's Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The great Tommyinnit, his corpse now in a box for the rest of its days</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sighs deeply* tommy's funeral wooooh<br/>idk how actual funerals work<br/>this was made with help from my discord friends</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo looked around, sighing.  Tommy's funeral was about to start, he felt numb.  The death of his friend, at the age of sixteen, not even seventeen!  Tubbo is older, but only by a few months.  He looked around at the decorations, made out of concrete.  He learned from his past mistake of using wool.  The funeral was set up in a field, with a few rows of seats.  They did have a church, but it was small, and no one wanted to change it for the somber event.  </p><p>Up at the front was where the platform with Tommy's coffin lay, the two discs resting in the casket.  The flag of L'Manberg covered the rest of him.  Tubbo hated how Tommy was dressed in a baby blue suit.  It was so unlike him.  He hated how his face was so... <em>calm</em>... so <em>emotionless</em> and <em>bland</em>.  Tubbo let out a shaky sigh.  He felt a hand placed on his shoulder.  It was Ranboo.</p><p>"You okay?" A few seconds passed.</p><p>"Wait- no you wouldn't be.  Uhh" Tubbo smiled a bit.  Ranboo, being Ranboo.  Ranboo, Puffy and Sam had helped Tubbo organize the funeral.</p><p>"Ranboo, I just...  I-  It just feels numb.  I just feel numb.  Tommyinnit, dead, in the afterlife," He could feel more tears build up, but he blinked them back.  The sad part was yet to come. "I just..  oh they're here." Ranboo looked to the 'entrance'.  They were all here, err, well those who Tommy had no negative relationships with.  Eret, Quackity, Vikkstar, Jack and a lot more his mind couldn't remember the names of.  He had respected Tommy's wish and hadn't told Philza or Techno.</p><p>Ranboo inhaled, remembering how the funeral would go.  Sam would be the 'priest'.  He would tell what would be happening.  Ranboo would then give everyone a white lily -that were lovingly picked by Puffy-.   Then Tubbo would stand at the podium and give an eulogy for his fallen friend.  Lastly, everyone would walk up to see Tommy, or his corpse and put the flower and say a few words if they liked.</p><p>Everyone took their seats.  Ranboo got the small wicker basket.  </p><p>"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Y-Yeah.  It's what he would've wanted.. " Tubbo went to take a seat. Sam went to the podium and cleared his throat.</p><p>"I know that all of you know why we are all gathered here.  We are here to mourn the death of the late Tommyinnit, who was only sixteen," sniffles could be heard.  They were coming from Tubbo.  Sam continued, "The body is only a vessel for the soul.  Life and death are an endless cycle of the soul continuously returning from whatever may lie beyond..  " Ranboo started handing out the lilies. "Please hold on to these white lilies.  They represent purity and rebirth.  We can only hope that Tommyinnit is reborn with a much happier life." He beckoned to Tubbo, who was still crying. "Now we will have a few words spoken by his best friend."</p><p>Tubbo got up, wiped his tears away, and made his way to the podium.  Sam moved out of the way.  Tubbo stood behind the oak wood podium and took a deep breath in.</p><p>"Tommy, as you all know, is- was my best friend, my sidekick.  We were there for each other," Tubbo realized the sentence was false but continued, "We never let each other down.  I guess I failed seeing how his corpse is here." He didn't laugh. "Tommy still continued fighting for what he loved, even if it caused him great pain.  I should know, I exiled him from the country he helped make.</p><p>"I know all of you here see Tommy as loud, brash and annoying, and I get that.  But Tommy is also very caring and protective of his friends-" Tubbo broke down, tears spilling everywhere.  Still, he continued on, ignoring the sympathetic looks he was getting. "H-he would d-do an-nything t-to s-s-see his lo-loved one-ones l-live ano-another d-d-day." Tubbo had more to say, but he couldn't.  He quickly wiped his tears yet again. "T-thank y-you." He made his way back.  Sam stood back at the podium.</p><p>"Tommy was a very good person, though his actions may be confusing.  And with that, I kindly ask you to see Tommy for the last time." Everyone slowly got up.  Tubbo was still crying his eyes out.  Puffy and Ranboo were trying to console him; the latter also trying not to be touched by Tubbo's tears.</p><p>Niki put her flower down, and tucked some of Tommy's hair behind his ear. "I am so very sorry Tommy," She said, realizing that maybe, just maybe, the cruelty of the world, the cruelty of the gods were at fault for what had happened, not Tommy.</p><p>Eret placed her flower, and removed their sunglasses. "I am sorry for what you had to go through.  I should've been a better adult." He vowed to never let that happen to another kid.</p><p>Quackity rested his flower, "Tommy I, I know that I may have..  No, that I hurt you when Schlatt came to power.  I wonder, if I didn't support Schlatt, would this have been different.  Would all of this be different?  Would L'Manberg not have been blown up by Wilbur?  I guess all I can do it wonder." He went back to his seat, crying in auto-tune.</p><p>Punz placed his lily on Tommy's chest, "I'm sorry for failing you Tommy.  If only I had acted faster, if I had arrived earlier.. " If only he had arrived earlier.</p><p>Vikk placed his white lily, "You know, I don't really find you that irritating." He questioned why the gods, or whatever all-mighty being put Tommy in the middle of conflict every second.</p><p>Jack put down his lily, choosing not to say anything.  The pain and agony choked his throat.  He really should start planning his leave from the Greater SMP(what was even so <em>great</em> about it?).</p><p>Puffy placed her flower delicately, "I promise you Tommy, that I'll take good care of your nest friend Tubbo." She refused to cry.  She had to be strong.  Strong for Tubbo.  Strong for whatever forces terrorized this world.</p><p>Lazar, Ponk, Sapnap, Karl, Callahan, Ranboo and those with positive or neutral relations with Tommy placed their flower.  Tubbo was the last.  Resting the flower on Tommy, he started tearing up again.</p><p>"Tommy I-  Why did you have to do that," His voice cracked, "How- How will-  You, you selfless bastard.  Sacrifi-ficing y-your life t-to s-save your b-best f-friend." The tears were coming again.  He wiped them away.  It was a new era  </p><p>An era without Tommy, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>_________</p><p>Tommy looked down with a grim smile on his face.  He wasn't really expecting a crazy funeral.  He should've felt something, something other than sadness and guilt.  Angry that Niki and Jack wanted to kill him.  Elated that Vikkstar didn't find him annoying.  Jealous that Tubbo would receive all the care from Puffy.  But he didn't.</p><p>Was this what it was like, being a ghost?  Feeling only sadness, regret, guilt; anything but positive?</p><p>"How do you feel Tommy?" Tommy turned to see Wilbur, not Ghostbur.</p><p>"I..  I don't know.. I just wonder...  what if things went a bit.. differently.." </p><p>"I get what you're feeling.  I wondered the same when I... died.." He placed a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder.</p><p>"All we can do is watch.  Watch as they rebuild, and grow.  Watch as they slowly come to terms with their loved one's death." Tommy nodded. "In this case, come to terms with your death."</p><p>"Did you get jealous, when you saw Ghostbur with your friends?"</p><p>"At first I did.  Then I realized that..  it made some people happy..  even if Ghostbur didn't really mean to do or say some of the things he did..  you could let your ghost-self roam."</p><p>"Yeah I could.. " He paused </p><p>"Thanks Wilby.."</p><p>"Anytime Toms.. "</p><p>
  <strong>Bonus:</strong>
</p><p>"We're literally here forever.  What do you mean 'anytime'?" Wilbur just snickered.  Even when dead, Tommy never lost his loud self.</p><p>
  <strong>Bonus Bonus:</strong>
</p><p>Phil shivered.  Not just a regular shiver.  The type that you felt on your spine.  It would make sense seeing as he lives in the arctic with his son Techno.  But he was inside Techno's cabin, near the fireplace.</p><p>"You okay Phil?" Phil nodded.</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine.  Someone probably walked on the spot for my grave." He chuckled but shivered again.  Techno eyed him.</p><p>"I'll go make some hot chocolate.  Or coffee.  Which do you want?" Phil smiled at how caring Techno could be.</p><p>If only...</p><p>If only he knew what happened in that dreaded vault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this did not age well<br/>pt 4 will be tommys not-so-fun funeral, but its fun bc its on crack.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tommy's Funeral...   on crack I suppose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its just tommys funeral</p>
<p>on crack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not the best at writing crack sooo</p>
<p>and minor blood tw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo looked around.  His eyes squinted when he saw someone unfamiliar.  From what he could tell, the person was a girl, and was wearing a heavy layer of makeup.  She looked a bit... borderline ugly  Or it wasn't makeup and she was a ghoul.  But if she was a ghoul, how did she know Tommy(and how did she even die?).  He was sure she wasn't invited.</p>
<p>"Ranboo," Tubbo whisper-yelled, "do you know who she is?" He asked, pointed to the mystery person.</p>
<p>"If I did, I don't remember." If it were any normal situation, Tubbo would've snickered.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go speak to her." He approached the girl, who looked no older than 14.  Upon closer inspection, she seemed to be alive, breathing and all.  She was wearing so much makeup</p>
<p>"Uh, hello!  May I ask who you are?" Her head turned to him.  He saw a glint of excitement in her eyes.  </p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>This was a funeral.  How could you be happy at a goddamn funeral.  They're <em>not</em> fun.  Who even puts the 'fun' in funeral?(probably this girl)</p>
<p>"I'm here for Tommy's funeral."</p>
<p>"I- Were you even invited?"</p>
<p>"I was.  Everyone who voted in the L'Manberg Election arc was invited."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, <em>the what?</em>"</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Editor Wilbur saw what was happening.</p>
<p>"This wasn't in the script.  How did she enter the plot?"  He was sure the magic quill that controlled the story was in its case.</p>
<p>_______________</p>
<p>Sam looked around.  He swore he heard Wilbur saying something about 'not being in the script'.  He was tempted to call out, but decided against it.  He didn't want others to think he was crazy.</p>
<p>"Shit, I forgot to mute." Sam looked around again.  He swore to the forces above that he heard Wilbur again.  </p>
<p>"What the absolute heck?" He mumbled.</p>
<p>_____________</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm luvlyhours." The girl smiled</p>
<p>"Well, nice to meet you luvlyhours." Ranboo joined in on their conversation.</p>
<p>"I don't mean to be rude, but if everyone from the election arc, whatever that was, where are they?"</p>
<p>"I dunno.  Somewhere I guess.  Maybe getting tissues.  Or they're looking from your perspective."</p>
<p>"H-How?" Ranboo asked.  She shrugged.</p>
<p>"Could I see Tommy?" She didn't wait for an answer, instead opting just go and see him.  Tubbo and Ranboo followed, wondering the same thing; had Tommy known this girl somehow?</p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>"No, I don't know who that.. <em>girl</em> is!"</p>
<p>"Tommy, listen to me, they can't hear you."</p>
<p>"Well then... what did Sam hear?"</p>
<p>"That was the Editor, Tommy."</p>
<p>"Editor?" Wil realized he said too much.</p>
<p>__⁂__⁂__⁂__</p>
<p>luvlyhours looked at Tommy's corpse, with Ranboo and Tubbo beside her.</p>
<p>"It's sad, isn't it?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah," Tubbo answered.  He didn't like talking about anything related to Tommy and the Vault, especially to a stranger.  luvlyhours tucked a bit of Tommy's hair behind his ear.  Then something unexpected happened.</p>
<p>Tommy opened his eyes, sat up, and screamed.</p>
<p>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOUU?" He asked, screaming.  That wasn't a good idea, seeing how the wound on his chest had spewed blood all over luvlyhours, or more specifically, her face and makeup, which somehow turned her <em>ORANGE!?!??!?</em>  Tubbo was yet again crying.  And Ranboo, poor Ranboo was just pure confused.</p>
<p>luvlyhours began sobbing, her makeup-and-blood stained tears falling on Tommy.  She looked even more ugly(and ghoulish, if that were even possible)!  Tommy then closed his eyes and fell back down, his back making a <em>thump</em> sound when it hit the coffin.</p>
<p>Tubbo began bawling louder, he would definitely create an ocean at this point.  And Ranboo just...     Stood there I guess, I dunno.  What would you do?</p>
<p>___________</p>
<p>Ghost Wilbur looked at what happened.</p>
<p>"What the absolute <em>fuck</em> Tommy?" Tommy appeared beside him.</p>
<p>"I just had to Wilbur," Wilbur squinted at him.</p>
<p>"What?  She's a woman.  And I don't even know who she is?" </p>
<p>Que Wilbur laughing his ass off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>la fin</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 2 won't be so long</p><p>at least I think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>